


Mycroft Keeps The Gift

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugging, Forced changes, Jim is forced, M/M, Mycroft in control, The Final Problem, kind of.... but he likes it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Mycroft had gotten the present for HER, but now has decided to keep the man for himself, he would train the Pet up and teach him.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim felt the man's eyes following him as he looking at the small knick knacks, he was brought here for a reason, but that didn't mean he needed to be the puppy and roll over. 

Mycroft watched Jim walking around, calculating. Maybe he wouldn't let the criminal leave.... He could be of use. "You're a Christmas present, James."

Jim tensed. 'A what?' Jim narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at Mycroft. 'I am no ones toy.' Even if he needed to play along for now, his time would come. "And how would you like me, Mr. Holmes." 

'If only you knew.' Mycroft stood, using his height to tower over the shorter man. "On your knees."

Jim tensed, no one ever ordered him to do something. He glared up at Mycroft even as he felt aroused at the power that was oozing from the other man. "No." 

 

Mycroft held back a snarl. "You seem like an intelligent man, I do not feel the need to repeat my order. Now Mr. Moriarty, let's get on with it."

Jim knelt, His head forced down by a strong hand on his neck. Even if the power was intoxicating, he was not going to back down. "You win this round, Mycroft." 

Mycroft smirked as he reached for his pants, undoing the belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it through the loops. "Lift up your hands."

Jim didn't life his head as he held both of his arms together, he already felt powerless and now he was being bound? He felt his cock twitch...why would his body betray him so?

Mycroft smirked, looping the belt around the man's wrists and tying it. 'All it takes is knowing the buttons.' 

Mycroft released the hands before sitting back in his chair. "Come here."

Jim wouldn't admit to the blush that was on his face, he already knew there was cameras here. As he scooted across the carpet before situating himself between Mycroft's legs. Leaning forward and mouthing at the clothed erection that was hidden just below the white pants the man was wearing. 

Mycroft tilted his head back, a low moan leaving him. "I could keep you, lock you away and use you as I see fit." 

Jim felt every veiled threat deep in his bones, being here was dangerous, but part of him didn't care as he gently took the edge of the pants in his teeth, pulling them down enough to reveal Mycroft's hard cock. "I'm not the only one to get off on power.." He licked his lips.

Mycroft didn't reply to the comment as he arched up, trying to reach the warm mouth. "Stop talking and get to work with that mouth."

Jim decided on teasing, his tongue darting out to lick the head of Mycroft's shaft. Slowly circling before pulling back. His path halted by a strong hand on his head. 

"Stop that, or I'll gag you." Mycroft threatened as he pushed Jim back down. He wanted to keep this man now, instead of giving him to HER.... she wouldn't treat him right

Jim took a breathe before he took as much of the shaft into his mouth as he could, his teeth scrapping the skin slightly. A moan leaving him. His knees scooting along the carpet as he was moved closer. 

Mycroft hissed as he hit the back of Jim's throat. Deciding to take control, using his leverage to stop Jim and pull out. "Let's see what that mouth can do, Pet."

'Pet.....' Jim bit down with his teeth, growling. 

Mycroft pulled hard on the dark hair that was under his fingers. Yanking Jim back. "How is that supposed to help your situation?"

Jim let out a cry, but it turned into a moan as he shifted on his erection. "I'm not a pet, bastard."

Mycroft leaned down, running his fingers slowly over Jim's cheek. "You will be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we get deeper into Mycroft's plans for his Pet.....

Sensory depravation, Jim knew that was what this was, he had used this tactic before on people. Never had it done on himself, what could the end game be?

The only thing he remembered was being knocked on the head before he was being led down a hallway, a gag being forced into his mouth and earplugs shoved in his ears, he assumeed some form of drug, given he was still foggy. Even a blindfold, so it seemed they were going for the full deal. 

Jim couldn't even stand, his body just sitting was whoozy, his hands being no help tied behind his back as they were. He didn't even know if he was still in London or above ground, he had been led in multiple directions and shoved into a room.

All that left was waiting....

The counting that normally helped beat the time was out of reach after he had gotten to the millions, there was only so far he could keep going with the drugs making him want to sleep, the numbers were blurring together. 

Jim couldn't be sure how long he had sat in that one position, but given his lack of knowledge on the situation and his enviroment it was better to wait until whoever wanted to play this game decided what to do next. 

Mycroft watched his pet on the monitors, it was going to take time to break him, but given the right drugs and enviroment. They always fell to his will. Even men like the great James Moriarty were brought down to more ameanable places, ready to be crafted to the perfect Pet. 

"No one is to touch him, unless given direct orders." Mycroft was speaking to his men that were lined up, awaiting orders. This was even more sensative than the other cases, each step was calculated and thought over. 

Mycroft had been working on this Pet for years, tracking his movements, directing them if need be. Just to get to this moment, where he could finally begin the process to take Jim down a peg, he was not going to have it messed up by someone who only wanted simple revenge.

the plan needed to be driven forward, just so, carefully. Mycroft gave a finally look at the monitors before turning to face his men. 

"Hapkins, go greet our guest. Do not talk, but a punch or two will do the trick. Do not damage him." Mycroft would have to watch carefuly, just giving this amount of freedom was always unpredictable. 

Jeff nodded, leaving the room. He had been waiting for the chance to get to the man, now he had it. Even if he knew it was under supervision. 

Mycroft turned back to the monitors, smiling when he saw Jim twitching, for a man of his boundless energy and intelligence it was never easy to stay in one place, but now he wouldn't have a choice, guarded and drugged at all times, maybe if jim learned well enough he would be allowed more freedom later.

\---------

Jim was not rocking, he wouldn't admit that the isolation was getting to him. Not. One. Bit. He was stronger than some simple silence, but then why was his body shaking? 

Jim chuckled inwardly, you've been drugged, idiot. 

He reached out with his hands, trying to find some hard surface to ground himself so he didn't feel like he was floating. 

Jeff walked down the hall, the grey and white making it seem almost like a dream, but it worked well with the captives, so he never mentioned it. 

He moved to the door that had remained closed, not that it mattered with the extra percautions, but when they brought the newbies in, one could never be too careful. Jeff reminded himself, no talking only pain and even that was sorely limited, he could do more. 

He opened the door, the darkness being flooded with light only momentarily His eyes adjusting to the low lighting as he approched the bound man, it was almost anticlimactic, but he did as ordered staying silent as he clenched his fists, Jeff threw the first punch hitting him in the side, 

But holding himself back after landing the blows, with an added kick to the ribs was difficult as he stepped out of the door, leaving Jim in darkness.

Jim couldn't do anything as he was hit, but even breathing was difficult after the torment ended, he moved slowly backward until he hit something hard. He had bruised or broken ribs, that was easy to tell and a black eye given one of the blows hit him in the right eye. 

Why was ths happening, sure he had pissed off a fair amount of people, but they were the kill not capture type, gun runners, drug king pins... 

the last thing he remembered....what was it.... he had been brought to some island by Holmes. 

OH! now it all made sense, that calculating bastard, Jim still couldn't do anything.... 

A prick on the back ofhis neck made him jerk, falling forward, unable to stop his descent. Jim didn't even have a chance to think of anything, beyond : tranq.... Before the darkness consumed him.

Mycroft watched the monitors as Jim gave fully into the sedative, before turning them off, he didn't want the next part observed, as he walked down the hall. The man would be his, body, mind and soul. 

He came to rest in the room, standing above James, watching him sleep before picking him up, moving back by the door to sit in the only chair that occupied the room. 

Of course he had other options, he could have gone with option B, but it was so much easier when they didn't fight. His pets were cooperative, Mycroft ran his fingers through the black curls, waiting for Jim to wake up. 

It would be marvelous.


End file.
